


No Quarter

by alisonkay



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mentions of Seth, Swearing, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisonkay/pseuds/alisonkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kate sees Carlos again, it's not on stage at the Titty Twister. When Kate meets Carlos again he is angry, desperate, and rearing for a bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Quarter

When Kate sees Carlos again, it's not on stage at the Titty Twister. There are no bright neon lights or swirling pasties. There is no hushed anticipation, no waiting crowd. His voice doesn't hold the cadence of a ringmaster about to parade his prize lion, no easy confidence in his eyes. When Kate meets Carlos again he is angry, desperate, and rearing for a bite.

" _You_. I thought the Professor offered your blood to the Gods back at the Twister."

She's practically dripping sweat--they're in the middle of the mexican desert, somewhere she couldn't name, and even though the sun has retreated the heat is still suffocating. It'll cool down soon, but even then the physical exertion of making her way into the heart of this new temple, fighting _Culebras_ the whole way, would work up it's own well-deserved sweat.

A bead of salty liquid trickles into Kate's eye and she hates these bastards anew for their lack of regular human functions. She knows Carlos has been fighting too--probably harder than herself, and he's wearing _so much leather_ , yet not a drop of sweat mars his features.

She channels this bitterness into her words (because she's pretty much over being angry about the Titty Twister and professor gun-in-his-pants), "He wasn't exactly a competent man. Maybe you shouldn't pick such shit lackeys next time."

She's a preachers daughter, but she can be nasty. The swearing slips by her lips easily when the culebras are so near, almost as if she wasn't chastised into hating the words her whole life. The state of heightened emotion, adrenaline, fear--whatever it was that made her heart beat so fast, it emboldens her. She can take the lord's name in vain all she wants, who's gonna punish her? Certainly not this asshole, devil's reject.

" _Ah._ Maybe I was wrong to suggest you as a sacrifice. Maybe you're not as _pure_ as I had thought," Carlos extends the 's' in sacrifice, practically hissing. His neck seems to jut out and then pull back in a circular motion that reminds her far too perfectly of a snake. An adder, no doubt.

"Maybe. Maybe you're just an incompetent _fuck_ , who couldn't handle a preacher's daughter."

She'll blame Seth Gecko for what happens next. He is, after all, the biggest (only) influence on her life for the last six months. All his shit talking, all his hustling, all his swearing. It's no doubt rubbed off on her, and she is putting every ounce of the blame for her saying something so _stupid_ to Carlos on Seth's shoulders. He will, of course, deny all blame. _Men_.

Carlos' eyes flash yellow, and that's all Kate can see for a long moment. Her world turns into a swirl of colour and static and then she is being pressed into a cold, hard, stone wall while those yellow eyes bare down on her. She might regret provoking the beast in front of her, might even regret coming here to begin with--but like hell if she'll let him know that.

"What? Did I make you angry?" The sneer is practically audible in her voice, and in some far-away place in her head, Kate wonders at it. She almost sounds like one of those women in action movies, the ones who kick ass and take names. The kind of women who fear nothing and no one and always end up in the good guys' bed.

Maybe she'll skip that last part. She hasn't seen a good guy since Freddie headed back to his family.

There is a hand at her throat, large and strong, and it is squeezing a little too tightly. Yellow eyes stare into green, and Kate wants to lash out, to kick or punch or bite, even. She wants to avenge her father, her brother, hell, _Richie_. She wants _something_ from this man, this beast who has taken from her that which she so treasured.

"Perhaps this is a good thing. If the lords couldn't have you...maybe you were meant for something else. Some other purpose, some other cause..." His fingers tighten around Kate's throat with every word, and she's almost positive this is not going how she had hoped.

Of course it's hard to tell with all the light-headedness and seeing stars.

"I'm not meant for any of you freaks," She chokes out, voice hoarse as her throat moves against the palm of Carlos' hand. He seems intrigued, still-yellow eyes peering down at his fingers where they rest along her pulse point.

"It doesn't matter much what any of us were meant for. We're set on one path, only to be ripped onto another," It's an odd thought to have when a Culebra is pressing you bodily into the stone wall of an ancient temple, but Kate wonders if Carlos is talking about her, or himself. There's a hint of nostalgia in his words, a dash of personal experience, "The world turns, the sea crashes into you, ships flip in the rocky waves every day."

His eyes are unfocused, or maybe hyper focused, peering down at her neck and one finger is stroking constantly, up and down, up and down. His words echo within her, ringing true in some way, making her feel a sense of deja vu. Had she heard that before?

"Fuck off," She tells him, the only appropriate reply to emotions one can't understand, rule number 34 in Seth Gecko's handbook of life.

"Tsk, tsk. Such a pretty mouth shouldn't be spoiled by ugly words."

The rest is very sudden; Carlos rears back, mouth wide and curved fangs bared. He lunges forward, sinking his teeth into a squirming Kate's delicate throat, just above where his hand rests. She reels at the sensation, kicks and scratches, pushes at his solid body even as he holds her fast, pushing against the unforgiving stone behind her. 

The pain is secondary to the odd sense of pleasure. It's what she hates the most, the feeling of submission, of giving in. She's still fighting him tooth and nail, but the way he is cradling her like she's a child makes it all feel so futile, so ridiculous--she's a lamb and he the butcher. 

Everything in her line of sight blurs together as the sensation at her neck dims, a dull pull on her senses as sleep ebs around her edges. Carlos pulls back suddenly, though it seems a very gradual process to the practically drunk girl in his arms.

" _Mmm_. You taste like sunshine and cherry pie," Carlos smirks, a bit of red darkening the corners of his mouth. Kate wants to reach out and touch it, smear it further over his lips to see what he'd look like--but then that's blood, isn't it? Her blood, in fact, and this is all bad, bad, bad.

Where's Seth when you need him?

"You're gonna burn," Kate manages the weak threat, her voice raspy and hollow, like one of those chain-smoking starlets from the black and white films. 

"So burn with me," Carlos growls, hauling Kate up against his body roughly, and for the first time in a long time, Kate's brain registers real and pertinent danger.

"Aww, fuck me."

"Only if you ask nicely."

**Author's Note:**

> Eh heh heh. So, I really wanted interactions between these two, and I got drunk a while ago and typed this up. So, I found it again today, edited it a bit, and now it's here. 
> 
> Let me know if you'd like more of these two, and leave me a review please! :)


End file.
